This proposal seeks to procure a reliable and sensitive gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer to be used by a vast number of scientists involved in biomedical research which is supported by the National Institutes of Health. There are other faculty members at MCV/VCU who desperately need a GC/MS to carry out the specific aims of their research which has been funded by other peer review groups of the federal government. Scientists at this University currently are traveling to other cities or sending their samples to other cities to get them analyzed. This is a very expensive and time wasteful way to do research. The machine that was used for these purposes in recent years has an unreliable data system for which we cannot obtain a service contract or replace some of the outdated parts. A new GC/MS would be a stimulus for more research by these productive investigators. The research carried out by these investigators is very broad, including chemical synthesis, molecular, cellular, in vivo animal and clinical research. A number of these investigators are involved with identifying and quantitating endogenous and exogenous substances. The high level of sensitivity provided by GC/MS make this technology essential for this area of research. The proposed instrument has been chosen after careful consideration of all other available and it will best fill the requirements of the researchers involved with this type of methodology.